sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Kapustiak
Name: Kevin Kapustiak Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Laney Hobbies and Interests: Headbanging, Sambo, Women, 'Sweet lady booze', and Sleeping. Appearance: Kevin stands at 5'11" with blue eyes and natural dirty blonde hair. With his body being considered 'more to love', Kevin tends to look like a big teddy bear, though he claims most of it is muscle. He smiles and laughs alot, from all the jokes he likes to make about his friends and their girlfriends and he likes to relax in his every day jeans with any given T-shirt that's not dirty, and his nike running shoes. Biography: Kevin lives with his mom, dad and younger sister. He has always gotten along with his parents and has never really had a reason to rebel against them. His father was a priest at his local church, but retired because of a controversy about money being stolen from the offering plate. Though some thought his father Ian was guilty, most stand by his side and support him. He late found a job in a factory for a car dealership, which put a strain on the family because of his constant hours of being out late. His mother, Sylvia, was a house wife till Kevin turn 16 and his sister 14. She soon got a job as an assistant in a neighbourhood watch program. She wasn't home as often as she used to be. Though Kevin himself didn't act out, his sister did and started dressing and acting the way she thought guys would like, because she wanted to make up for the attention she felt she was lacking at home. His sister, he found not only annoying but constantly nagging him for every little thing. He never really had any problems growing up with his family, but his relationships with girls was just another story all together. Kevin has had many relatioinships, all of which flopped because, though he is a very good boyfriend, as soon as it starts getting difficult, he'd bolt. He's never liked the idea of having long distance relationships or having one that is going to take too much effort to keep alive. This wasn't all caused because of a horrible memory from childhood, it was simply because Kevin was afraid of getting his heart broken. Kevin could be the tough guy when the time came, and wouldn't think twice about protecting those weaker than him. He's a good will at heart and tries to keep the best out look on life. His friends like to consider him like a mut in a cage. He's fine if you let him be, but if you rattle the cage, he'll rip your fucking head off. Advantages: Kevin has run into a street fights here and there, and knows how to handle himself if it came down to physical fighting. He has the street smarts to survive for as long as physically possible. Disadvantages: He's not too good with a weapon because he prefers fighting like the 'good ol' days' when it comes down to it, and he doesn't like running long distances, since he gets chest pains. Number: Male Student no. 60 --- Designated Weapon: Pungi Stick x12 Conclusions: I wouldn't place a bet on B60 to live. That said, he can still make an impact here - he's not a moron, he's likable, he's not helpless by any means. As a person, he's worthless, but he might do something worth watching, if we're lucky. The above biography is as written by Baby_G. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Robert Adams '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Kevin switched handlers in the middle of season two for no apparent reason. Scipher abruptly took over Kevin just before his death and allowed Baby_G to take over one of his characters in exchange. *Kevin was based off of a real person. Threads The threads that contained Kevin. In order from first to finish. *The Wolf *Shoot to Thrill *To Awake and Avenge the Dead Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kevin Kapustiak. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students